


In Loco Parentis

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Childhood, Comfort, Community: Saiyuki_time, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Mentor-Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku has a lot of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loco Parentis

**Author's Note:**

> written for **[saiyuki_time](http://community.livejournal.com/saiyuki_time/)**, Challenge #55, a story in dialogue only; time allowed: 40 minutes; time taken: 35 minutes. Go team! (Written May 2009)

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep, Monkey?"

"Yes ... ."

"What, then?"

"What's a 'bastard?"

"Tch! I'm gonna kill that red-headed moron if he doesn't watch his mouth."

"Nu uh! It wasn't Gojyo. He wouldn't say anything really mean."

"Hnh. But someone did."

"Xien."

"So what exactly did he say?"

"He asked who my parents were. An' I said I didn't have any. Then he said I was a bastard."

"It's just a word. It means no one knows who your father was."

"Oh. Then why did it sound like he was sayin' something bad?"

"Tch. Some people care about stupid things. No one knows who my father was either. But at this point, I don't really care, Goku."

"Oh. That's right. The other Sanzo pulled you out of the water."

"My master. Koumyou Sanzo."

"Are you _my_ master?"

"Tsss ... huh. No."

"What are you?"

"Tired, right now. Aren't you sleepy yet?"

"Sanzo ... ?"

"Hnhhh. Fine. I'm your guardian."

"Xien said it's better to have parents because they love you,"

"Not always. Just ask ... no. On second thought, don't."

"Huh?"

"Goku. Look. A child needs food, clothes, a decent place to sleep. A child needs not to be hurt, and to be taught right from wrong, and to take care of himself. A child can get all those things without having parents. I did. You do too. Right?"

"Yes ... but parents always hafta take care of you - right?"

"Huh. Is that your problem?"

"Well ... ."

"You obviously didn't listen to what I told you, right after I brought you here."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you, I could never leave an idiot like you alone?"

"Oh. Yeah! Thank you, Sanzo!"

"Goku."

"Yeah?"

_"Get the hell to bed!"_

"Good night, Sanzo! You're the best!"

" .... tch. Moron."

 


End file.
